


Mírame, tócame

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Y sus ojos. Y su tacto.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mírame, tócame

**Author's Note:**

> en mi opinión, no tengo ni idea de qué es esto, pero me ha quedado bonito y lo comparto con todos ustedes.
> 
> un beso, gracias por leer y buenas tardes.

Le preguntaron todos los detalles que pudiese recordar. Él empezó con sus ojos; dorados como un tesoro, dos grandes monedas ámbar escondidas tras unos párpados caídos y oscuras ojeras, y brillaban siempre, reluciendo como un diamante y aclarándose con el sol, siendo capaz de ver a través de ellos. Le miraban a él, le decían cosas que no logró entender a tiempo, luego se perdían en la nada, gritando auxilio en silencio. También habló de sus manos, de sus largos dedos, de su huesuda piel y de sus frágiles muñecas. Las caricias suaves en su frente y enredándose en su cabello cuando dormía, quitándolas despacio, disfrutando de la sensación, desconociendo que en realidad él estaba tan despierto como él y anhelaba que su toque continuase. 

Deberían haber hablado. Debería haber abierto los ojos en ese momento, agarrar su débil brazo, empujarlo sobre él y abrazarlo como si _mañana acabase el mundo_.

Le preguntaron, también, por su relación. Nunca hubo una, fue una pregunta fácil que tardó en responder. Se habían mirado y se habían acariciado. Sus corazones se pertenecían. Pero nunca habían sido el uno del otro. Era miedo lo que sentía. Al qué dirán. Y si, en realidad, era todo una fantasía. Y si él no sentía la misma presión en el pecho cuando estaban juntos. Y si nada era real. Le contaría la verdad y, entonces, él le odiaría. Escupiría en su rostro, no le volvería a tocar, no se volverían a mirar. No podría vivir así. 

Entonces vuelve a recordar sus ojos y su tacto, porque de repente ha olvidado su voz y el cómo huele. Sus dos grandes orbes dorados, sus largos y finos dedos huesudos. Lo repite, lo visualiza. Sus dos grandes orbes dorados, sus largos y finos dedos huesudos. Todo era real, él lo sabe. 

Finalmente, le preguntan si sabe el cómo apareció enterrado en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad después de meses desaparecido. Dos metros bajo el nivel de la tierra. No tenía ojos, tampoco manos. Y Kuroo se obliga a pensar, de nuevo, en sus ojos y en sus manos, porque sabe que él le miró y le acarició, y está seguro de ello.


End file.
